


Wings of Freedom

by jinjinwrites



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjinwrites/pseuds/jinjinwrites
Summary: Yongsun and Byulyi are lovers in a world where each moment counts.Moonsun in Attack on Titan setting.- a requested prompt by @lvnarmoons
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> To: @lvnarmoons

Without any worry evident on her face, Yongsun continues her peaceful sleep. The sunlight touches her cheeks gently. Her lip twitches and Byulyi’s lips curl into a smile. She lightly tucks a strand of chestnut hair behind the older woman’s ear and pats Yongsun’s hip.

“Unnie, it’s morning,” Byulyi whispers.

Yongsun groans, refusing to open her eyes. She flips to the other side, turning her back against the younger woman, and covering her head with the blankets.

Byul chuckles at this. She already knows what to do but it still amazes her that Yongsun still does this every morning. One would think she’d stop since it does not work against Byul but habits are hard to break. “You’ll miss breakfast, unnie. I think we’ll be having meat today.”

Yongsun immediately turned back around to look at Byulyi. One of her eyes open, the other still shut. “Mngh?”

Byul bursts into laughter. “Unnie! When will you ever learn?” She peels the older woman off the bed. “We’ll just have to check if there really is meat. Come on, get dressed.”

Yongsun would rather go back to sleep but the idea that there really might be meat in the breakfast menu for today made her body move on instinct. She wears her uniform and heads out with Byul to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Yongsun is overjoyed that the menu consisted of bulgogi. It is rare for such dish to be served and she feels that waking up early was worth it. She heads to a table in a big smile and immediately started eating breakfast. “Mmm-mm,” she moans after one big bite.

Byul chuckles beside her but – “Ack!” she gets head locked by Kirst. “What the hell, Kir-?” Byul struggles to speak as Kirst continues to playfully beat her up.

“You were about to mess with Yongsun again, weren’t you?” Kirst exclaims. He ruffles Byulyi’s hair with his free hand, while the other is wrapped around Byul’s neck.

Byulyi elbowed Kirst to the stomach, making the latter release her. She grabs Kirst by the collar with craze-filled eyes. “And what’s it to you, coward?” She grins at him as she shoves him off. “Don’t get all jealous when you didn’t even have the guts to confess to her?”

“What did you say, you-“

“THE COLOSSAL TITAN DESTROYED THE GATE! TITANS HAVE BREACHED THE WALL!”

Grave faces immediately turn to the soldier at the entrance. Disbelief spreads around without any word ringing in the air. In the heads of each person in the cafeteria are the thoughts that maybe this soldier is playing a prank – an utterly bad one.

“ALL SOLDIERS HAVE BEEN CALLED TO ARMS! REPORT TO THE SQUARE!”

The soldier quickly ran after shouting orders. There was no movement for a while until one soldier stumbles out running towards the direction of the armory. The situation sinks in and the air turned dense. One soldier threw up the food he just ate. Some started panicking and cried. Most made their way to arm themselves. 

Byul and Yongsun, however, stayed seated. The younger woman looked at her lover sitting in front of her. “Unnie,” she whispers. “We have to go.”

“Y-yeah,” Yongsun replies in a shaky voice. “At least I got to eat breakfast before heading out,” she tries to sound cheerful.

Byul grabs Yongsun’s arms and looked her in the eye. “Unnie, nothing will happen. You’ll be safe, okay? I’ll keep you safe,” she reassures the older woman. She holds Yongsun’s hand and starts heading out.

Being in different squads, Byul has not seen Yongsun since the chaos started. She has already lost two comrades to the titans. Each time they meet another squad missing a few people, they team up. She tries to gather some information regarding Yongsun’s whereabouts but she came up with nothing. The fear in her heart starts to stir up again but she steadies herself. There is no time to worry with her life continuously under threat. If she died there, she would never see that face, gently being kissed by the sunlight. Her first priority would be to survive each encounter with death.

“Damn you!” Byul exclaims as she slices the nape of a titan with her blades. She lands on the roof of a two-floor house. “Kirst!” she calls out to her friend. “Have you seen her yet?”

“No, not yet!” Kirst replies as he speeds through another street with Byul following behind him. He joined the younger woman’s squad when they met up. Like Byulyi, he too would do anything to search for Yongsun. When soldiers are getting picked off one by one by titans, it would be best to search for survivors and try to clear titans together. However, their main purpose in finding other squads is to find Yongsun.

“Byulyi, over there!” Kirst points to a bunch of soldiers trying to eliminate two titans.

Byul sees chestnut hair flow in the wind as Yongsun slices through the nape of a titan holding one soldier. However, the second titan appears behind Yongsun. The titan holds out its hand, aiming for the older woman. Byul’s pulse quickens, her vision blurs. Immediately, she flies between buildings, eyes locked on the love of her life.

Their eyes meet and it was as if time passed slowly. Byul sees the titan’s hand reach Yongsun nearer inch by inch. Her eyes started to water but her hands holding her blades were steady, ready to do its job of saving the day. “Byulyi!!” she hears Yongsun scream.

Suddenly, a huge hand shot at the right side. It clenched around Byul’s slim body, destroying her gear. Byul’s eyes were still locked on Yongsun’s. She saw tremendous fear in the older woman’s eyes. Byul doesn’t understand why at first. She thought that maybe Yongsun saw the titan behind her. “Ickgh!”

Byulyi’s body suddenly turned warm. She looked down and saw blood running down her legs. Her hands went cold. She couldn’t look at the creature to which the hand crushing her body belongs. She could only look forward.

Yongsun speeds away from the titan behind her. Her gear pulls her towards Byul, the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes being swept by the wind. Her mind races, instincts take over. She slices the hand crushing Byulyi, releasing the latter from a death grip. Relief spreads through her chest. Then, a hand slaps her whole body in midair. Her back crashes against rows of enormous teeth. “An abnormal,” she thought to herself. “I should have killed it.”

As Byul falls to the street, she sees the horrendous reality unfolding above her. Yongsun is about to be eaten by a titan. She feels someone grab her by the arm. She looks at the person and sees it’s Kirst. “K-Kirst, Yong is going to be eaten,” she points up as if to show Kirst.

Kirst grits his teeth and tries to carry Byul. He zips above the roof, away from the heart-wrenching scene behind him.

“Kirst, no. You have to save Yong,” Byul softly says as she looks at the abnormal titan. She hears a loud crunch and Yongsun’s scream that seemed to strike a lightning across the sky. Byul’s eyes widen, the pain resonating within her. “Kirst! Save Yong!” she shouts while flailing against the hands delivering her to safety. “Yong!” she cries out as hard as she could. “Yong!” Her ears ring with another shriek from the woman she just held the night before.

Then, everything turned white.


End file.
